Hikaru's sleepless night
by slivermoon.nightmare
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru fluff


After hours of staying up thinking about the same thing, I still can't get any sleep! It really doesn't help that what is on my mind is how fucking cute my brother is, and here he is, sleeping like a little angel next to me!

How can a Hitachiin get any sleep when they're like this! This could be counted as a sick obsession with your smexy little brother, but I can't seem to help it! Slowly I crept out of the bed me and Kaoru shared, and made a getaway toward the other side of the room where my cell phone laid.

Snatching it, I went into my and Kaoru's private bathroom. I surfed through my contacts, the first was obviously Kaoru. After I found the desired number, I quickly pressed buttons to get a hold of the boy. And a few rings the phone was finally answered.

"Hikaru?" Asked a drowsy voice, I had forgotten that he was probably asleep considering it was 2:15 (an hour till 3:15, the story will hopefully end before then…)

"Yah, sorry about the time Tama," the first thing I did was apologize, and then it was time to take care of business. If anyone could help me with my inset-ious problem without spazzing - nay without dying of shock it would be milord.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Kaoru?" He asked before I could tell him anything else.

"Kind of, but not exactly…" I started off my response. "I…" I continued, but quickly realized what I was about to say.

"You, what?"

"I think I love Kaoru…" I confessed over the phone hoping Kaoru wasn't awake listening.

"That's great!" Tamaki exclaimed on the other line.

"No it isn't!" I snapped back, once again forgetting that most of Japan was asleep. Dropping my voice back down to a whisper I continued "We're Twins, and I can't look at him without wanting to kiss him, I can't get any sleep knowing his perfect-ness is right there next to me, and what is the probability he likes me back?" I ranted keeping my voice to a whisper.

"Oh… well he might like you too. I mean you guys seem to have a lot of things you both like." Tamaki said trying his best to enlighten the conversation.

"Milord, what you just said would mean he likes himself…" I said pointing out the flaw in what he said. "I doubt he likes me more than a brother," I continued.

"You're wrong," Said a voice nearly identical to mine. I turned to see Kaoru in the bathroom doorway. I felt a distinctive wave of heat spread across my face, followed by wide eyes and a hung open mouth. Dang it! I was speechless! All that was going through my head though was how rapable Kaoru looked leaning on the door frame looking at me with those identical golden eyes, but the difference was they were filled with love and worry though.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry…" Kaoru mumbled apologizing for startling me. Damn! He was so stinkin' cute!

I dropped the phone that had a curious and worried Tamaki on it finally gaining back self control. "It's okay, Kaoru. I mean it's my fault for waking you probably…" Kaoru flashed a smile at me, making my heart hitch a beat or two.

"Hikaru, do you love me?" He asked; the cutest and most sincere blush painted on his face.

Standing, I went to cup my brother's face. I couldn't stop myself any longer! Leaning in I planted a loving kiss on his lips, both of us enjoying the kiss all too much. "Well, I hope that could answer your question." I stated, both of us gasping for air.

"Hmm… I don't know yet? How about you try telling me again?" Kaoru offered, in a teasing tone. Without having to think twice I went in for another kiss.

XxXxTamaki POVXxXx

"Hikaru? Hikaru!" I had been shouting the older Hitachiin's name for a while, and when I finally stopped I could hear the faint sound of two people kissing. "Hikaru?" I didn't understand what was going on over there! After a few more tries of calling his name he finally answered.

"Sorry boss forgot you were there." Hikaru said sheepishly, something obviously happened because he was panting.

"What happened?"

"K-kaoru, not now Tamaki's on the phone!"

"Then he can listen to the show," Said a devilish twin, defiantly Kaoru.

" Never mind! I quickly snapped the phone shut, I wasn't THAT stupid.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

This is my first successful twin fanfiction! I hope you like it! Please comment! Actually I think this was my first Successful ouran fic XD


End file.
